Forum:Nasuada and Eragon
Have you noticed that she seems to him beautiful beyond compare? that he realized that their bond is stronger than a bond between vassal and lady? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 93.148.254.92 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 23:45, October 27, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :No way is Eragon falling for Nasuada...When he said that there is more than a connection between vassal and lady, he meant that she was a close friend of his...And just becuase she is beautiful beyond compare doesn't mean that he's in love with her...it just means that he thinks she is beautiful. --Ceris120887 23:45, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::Totally agreed and to be honest, i don't think she's the good person for him —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 93.148.254.3 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 11:58, October 28, 2008. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::I don't think that she is right for him either. I haven't found anyone whom I think is right for him as of yet. --Ceris120887 22:34, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::::''Have you noticed that she seems to him beautiful beyond compare? that he realized that their bond is stronger than a bond between vassal and lady? '' Yes, I've noticed the unique bond that's been developing between Eragon and Nasuada. What they share seems to be beyond just friendship. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by DreamStare (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 10:58, July 26, 2009. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::::Just thought I'd let you know, those are hints at a possible relationship between Eragon and Nasuada. But, even though I feel that their story is going in that direction, if I did not think that it wouldn't be enough to convice me. But, if you pay close atention to every part of all three books where both Eragon and Nasuada are mentioned, then you will find that they litered with small, subtle, bearley even noticable hints. I found quite a few, and there may be more that I haven't found yet, and all the ones I found i am convinced that Eragon, without realizing it thanks to his feelings for Arya, is falling for Nasuada. By the way, I don't recall the books as calling Nasuada beautiful beyond compare, but rather that only Saphira could compete with her beauty. So, if you want my advice, if you're trying to convince someone that Eragon is falling for Nasuada, your going to need a lot more evidence than that. But don't get discouraged because it is out there it just needs some serious looking for and it will jump out right at you, I know this because I have searched, and I have found them. Keep looking and you will find them too. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 173.10.30.118 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) 15:37, July 15, 2011. Please sign your comments with ~~~~. ::::: :::::I can't imagine someone who comes from a tribe where one member wears basreliefed white discs in their earlobe would marry Eragon. 01:52, July 30, 2011 (UTC)